


Hero of the Story

by sadtunes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 300 words, Angst, Ficlet, Gen, No more no less, Not Beta Read, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, but oh well, but someone has recently informed me that a drabble is a hundred words, i was going to use drabble, kind of, not my usual amount of angst, so ficelet it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtunes/pseuds/sadtunes
Summary: "Heroes die young, as the saying goes.""Thing is- Daisy has never seen herself as a hero, she thinks maybe once upon a time she was, or maybe once upon a time she could have been. But now- now  Daisy knows there is no universe in which she gets a happy ending."
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Agents of SHIELD Team
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Hero of the Story

**Author's Note:**

> Um. so.
> 
> I literally don't know why I wrote this? There is literally no point to it. It's barely even angst. but. anyways. if it suddenly disappears from my works don't be surprised. 
> 
> so. yea.

When Daisy Johnson told Robbie Reyes to end her life, she fully expected that to be her end. Well, she didn't really tell him to _end_ her life, only that she deserved to die, which to her, was true.

_ Heroes die young _ , as the saying goes. Thing is- Daisy has never seen herself as a hero, she thinks maybe once upon a time she was, or once upon a time she could have been. But now- now Daisy knows there is no universe in which she gets a happy ending. In every fairytale, every fable, the villains always lose, and the reader learns the moral of the story and shuts the book with a light smile on their face and a satisfied hum.

Daisy already knows the moral of her story.

And she isn’t a hero- she never will be, but she knows she’s going to die young anyways. 

Needless to say, Robbie Reyes doesn’t kill her. 

She almost wishes he did- there’s a fire in her heart and water in her lungs and the two are clashing, crashing together, destroying her slowly from the inside out and she thinks a quick death would’ve been an easy way out.

Mostly, all she feels is relief, because she can’t die, not yet, not when there’s still so much left to say. (Not when there's still so many people left to stay for).

One day, Daisy will go back to them, her team, her family, but not yet. She isn’t ready. She won’t be ready until the day she’s no longer afraid that the Ghost Rider will suddenly realize how unworthy she is of life. She isn’t sure if that day will ever come, but she’s sure that the team won't let her stay away too long.

For now though, for now Daisy will fight her way through the villains while trying not to become one herself, and maybe one day she’ll become the hero of her story.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment...or dont...but actually do....i need validation...thx :P


End file.
